Enhancement
Basic Enhancement Basic enhancement (Y) is a way to increase your Weapon and Armor stats (accessories such as rings,necklaces, earrings, cannot be enhanced). Stat enhancing is separated into: Weapon Enhancements '' Physical Damage '''the amount of damage a weapon can do. '' '' Magical Damage the amount of damage a magical weapon can do'' Armor Enhancements '' Physical Defense the amount of damage an armor will repel. '' '' '' ''Magical Defense the amount of magical damage an armor will repel. Shared Enhancements '' Maximum Energy This is the maximum energy a Dragon Shard can contain if added in the Shard Embedding area (J). If you hover over a shard you can view its energy value. '' ''Example: if you tried to add a dragon shard in the 'Shard Embedding area (J)' and the dragon shard had an energy value of 100 but the maximum energy value of that item was only 96 it would not be allowed. With the Maximum Energy button you would be able to increase this. See Dragon Shards.'' '' Maximum Durability Gear must constantly be repaired at a vendor in town, the more durability an item has the less chance the item will break in combat before it can be repaired. Once an item breaks it can no longer be used or benefit the user until it is repaired again. '' '' Invocation Orbs are placed in the left box and increase the success rate of equipment enhancement. The rate is influenced by the level and rarity of the Invocation Orb and the equipment to be enhanced. Invocation Orbs can be looted from enemies or gained through item deconstruction.'' ''Stars: '''Once a stat reaches a certain level a a yellow sparkling star will appear on the icon. These are just indicators of varying higher levels of degrees of enhancement. '' How to enhance an item: In order to enhance your weapon or armor > Open the Basic Enhancement menu (Y) > Open your character panel © > drag the weapon or armor into the left hand square > Dragon the Invocation Orb into the right hand square (If desired). >Choose one of the 4 different circular buttons that correspond to the various enhanceable stats of the item Physical, Magical, Energy, Durability mentioned above > Press the button that corresponds with the desired cash you wish to use. >If you wish to automate the process you may choose a number higher than one in the Number of Enhancements area and it will enhance the item automatically the number of times you choose. '''Example: to increase the Magical Defense of an item, click the third button labeled "Magical Defense" > Then click one of the three payment buttons at the bottom to start the Enhancement. . Using Orbs '''enhancement orbs can be placed in the right-hand box. Enhancement orbs will change your chance percentage below on the various currency option buttons. for more details on the various methods of obtaining orbs see Crafting '''Tip: Using Orbs CAUTION! '''Be mindful that if you have a Stack of Orbs (more than 1) the device will use them ALL and will do it automatically as if you chose the number of enhancements option, and can only be halted by moving (as moving cancels the process) This can be really bad if it forces you to '''a.) use more Orbs than you wanted to at low percentage success rate b.) spend more money than you budgeted!. Use Split Item Stack icon in your backpack to split them, or alter the number used through the Number of Enhancements option. '' '''Successful Enhancement ' will result in a + (random number) being added to your attribute stat increasing the stat. Each attempt successful or not will lower the percentage chance of success and this percentage will show in the button being used to enhance. The lower the percentage the less likely the enhancement attempt will be successful. Failing Enhancement '''will result in a grinding noise, a failure notification and the durability will be reduced on your item if you use Gold as payment. '''Tip: Durability and Failing --'''You may and surely will fail from time to time when enhancing your item. When you do fail, your item will loose Durability. However, this can be fixed by merely upgrading the Durability of the sword using the fourth button - "Maximize Durability." Cost of enhancing items '' Gold: Gained in the world through various looting and selling items. If you use gold a failure will reduce the maximum durability of the item. '' Dragon Insignia: '''Daily Quest currency gained by doing daily quests from NPCs with blue exclamation points above them. Daily Currency ''will not reduce the maximum durability of the item. '' '''SC- Sony Cash: '''Actual money purchased through the market place (M). ''SC 'will not reduce the maximum durability of the item.' Depending on your personal choice and available resources. These options will give you better chances at getting what you want within their percentage range. Category:The Basics